There are a variety of types of conventional closures for containers. One type of prior art closure includes a body for being attached to the top of a container. The closure body, which may be alternatively described as the closure base or base portion, covers the opening at the top of the container and typically defines a smaller dispensing passage in communication with the container interior. The closure further includes a lid which is typically hingedly mounted on the closure body and which can be lifted up to expose the dispensing passage in the closure body.
For some types of products, such as liquids, it is desirable to provide a closure that, when closed, permits the container to be shaken, and that when opened, accommodates easy dispensing of the liquid product from the container, and that subsequently accommodates proper and easy closing of the lid.
The inventors of the present invention have discovered how to provide such a closure wherein the closure includes novel, advantageous features not heretofore taught or contemplated by the prior art.